narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suiren Nakano
UNDER RECONSTRUCTION Suiren Nakano is a member of the Nakano Clan and his the youngest daughter of Raido X and Sorahime Nakano. Younger than her sister Sayuri Nakano by a mere three minutes. Suiren is known for her impulses and adventurous lifestyle a trait she inherited from her father. She wishes to travel the world in the same way her father has, creating her own adventures and stories she can tell to someone else. Background Story of the Wandering Shinobi Daughter of the Dark Slayer Emergence Appearance Personality Suiren has been described as the bubbly, silly one between her and her sister. As a child Suiren would always be enamored by the stories of the Wandering Shinobi, which were often told to her by Sorahime, Kaname and Raido himself. As she got older she learned the truth and that this wandering shinobi was none other than her father and his adventures. Raido played a heavy role in the influence in her life and she dreamed of traveling the same way he did to have her own cool stories to create. Suiren is known to be very loving and caring and often looks out for the best interest of those who have hers. A trait she developed from her mother, yet she wishes to embrace the neutral lifestyle that her father enjoys to making life more interesting. Suiren has a bit of a thrill seeker personality and has become dangerously well versed in talking her way out of trouble. Always looking for the next good time she always tries to talk her friend Minako Nakano into taking these misadventures with her just to see what happens. She was raised on solid principles to always love and cherish family friends and sometimes even enemies. She does her best to keep a upbeat personality which makes people gravitate to her for her warm personality. There are two sides to every coin, and despite her more positive traits Suiren has shown herself to be extremely cunning and silver tongued. Having been around her father later in her life and training under him she learned more than just fighting skills but also how to stay two steps ahead of people. Suiren has shown herself to be just as calculative as her father while maintain the sweet and loving side of her mother. Making it easy for her to sway people to align in her best interest. She is very slow to anger but once her boiling point has been reached she has a fiery attitude that is very hard to bring back down to a mellow attitude. During one of these boiling points she becomes very stubborn, and will not admit when she is wrong. Looking for any glimmer to prove that despite being wrong she was in one case right. Though she tries to love and be kind with everyone around her can go out of her way to mock opponents and be respectfully disrespectful as she puts it. Most of those she tends to dislike are arrogant ego driven people who feel the need to stroke their own ego. Suiren makes friends easily and has a very bold confident demeanor about her. Her confidence, bright smile and warm personality make her approachable to men who have found interest in her looks. Suiren actually enjoys when men approach her as she enjoys being able to meet someone new people. However her attention span for most men has been described as short as fingernail. Her love for travel and wanting to have unique stories to tell often puts her at odds for relationships with men because they usually don't meet her expectations in life. She is more focused on enjoying the world around her rather than love and relationships. A trait that she unknowingly gained from her father and something that worried her mother Sorahime, who knowing Raido's background feared that idea. Though she has no interest in relationships she has stated her kind of man who catches her eye are the ones who possess traits slight resembling her father. Both in physical stature and personality, she prefer her man tall and fit and for them to have the confidence but excitement. Abilities Physical Prowess Capoeira Vitality & Life Force Nova Release Ionizing Energy Intelligence Stats Trivia *According to the databook. **Suiren's hobbies are traveling, drawing, map making and listening to stories about her father. **Suiren's wishes to fight her uncle Takenshi Uchiha **Suiren's favorite food is grilled Fish, her least favorite food is crabs. **Suiren's is the most enamored by her fathers adventurous lifestyle and past. She wishes to travel in the same way he does. **Suiren's favorite phrase is ''Always be the smartest person in the room '' *Suiren was born three minutes after her older sister Sayuri, making her younger by those three minutes. Category:Characters Category:Females